


One Last Thing

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Jane finds Maura's bucket list. Many of the things on it she already knew about, but the last one comes as quite a shock.





	One Last Thing

Jane knew it was wrong to read Maura's diary, but it sort of popped open. And after Maura made her get down a pair of shoes from the top of the closet, causing Jane to get trapped under an avalanche, maybe that was just karma. Besides, how bad could it be? The page it was open to said 'Bucket List'. It’s not like there were any secrets there. Maura had talked about her bucket list a lot. So just reading this one page couldn’t hurt.

Jane briefly browsed through a few science-y things she couldn’t understand and a few of the things she already knew; see Paris, write a novel, solve a hundred cases. She made fun of the way Maura wrote though. It’s like she were talking to her diary instead of writing in it. She described so many of the things she wanted to do as if she had been saying them to Jane. She could feel the passion in her writing and she could hear Maura's voice in her head.

A couple of things surprised her, as she continued to read. Experience a baseball game, added in parentheses, Maura had put, Red Sox. Jane couldn’t help but take credit for that one. There was also one of the bucket list classics; go skinny dipping. That one really was hard to believe coming from Maura.

Jane realized she was coming to the end of the page and she almost quit before she tempted herself to read even beyond that page. But then just before she went to shut the book, she thought to herself that she had to at least read the last one.

Jane opened the journal back up and found where she left off. The line read, "Oh, and one last thing, get Jane to marry me."

That’s where it ended, no elaboration, no 'just kidding' scrawled at the end to psych Jane out if she ever read it. Which was ironic, considering that she was actually reading it now. Nothing, just those five words; 'get Jane to marry me'. Jane quickly slammed the journal shut and put it back on its shelf. But the words were burned into her mind now. There wouldn't be any way to forget them.

"Jane, are you alright in here," Maura asked, stepping into her bedroom. She immediately noticed the mess and gave Jane a frown. "How many times have I told you to be careful when you get a pair of shoes down," she chastised, picking up a pair of shoes that had broken free from their box. Jane just looked at her, dumbfounded. "Jane? Did you get a concussion? What’s wrong?"

"I, uh, I– Marry me," Jane asked, not even sure if she were meaning to say the words or not.

Maura's eyes widened in surprise and she dropped the pair of heels in her hand. "You’re not serious, not like this," Maura stammered, now about as equally dumbfounded as Jane.

Jane blinked hard, once, twice, trying to clear her head and figure out if she meant it. "No, Maur, it doesn’t have to be like this. We can go out to some fancy French restaurant and I can get a ring or whatever you want, but just say yes, right here, right now, because I want to marry you."

"Yes, Jane! Yes." Maura dropped to her knees to get to Jane's level and kissed her. "I’ll marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Jane/Maura, leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
